Talk Your Stuff
by MissRoRoMox
Summary: A female backstage worker is confronted by Seth Rollins, leading to some angry and rough...fun. 2-shot
1. Chapter 1

_**As much as I wish I "owned" Seth Rollins….I don't.**_

 **Warning:** Initial reluctance, choking and slapping.

 **DING, DING, DING!**

I shake my head at the monitor showing Seth Rollins once again winning his match against one of the most talented superstars in the WWE, Dolph Ziggler. Of course the only reason he won is because J&J security jumped Dolph while Seth distracted the referee by waving his arms around and yelling in the refs face about absolute gibberish. I swear I could hear Seth screaming about the lighting in the arena glaring off of Joey Mercury's bald head and how it caused him to get distracted. Honestly, without J&J, and the occasional temper tantrum from Kane, Seth would be nothing. I know a lot of people would disagree, but so far all I've seen of him is a bratty, sore loser who can't seem to get his attitude in check. He's spoiled and that needs to change.

I turn away from the monitor when I see my two friends Nikki Bella and Naomi walking toward me to see what's got me so upset. The monitors backstage are for everyone to use to watch the matches when they've got nothing better to do, and since I'm only backstage to help everyone else set up the backdrop for certain backstage segments, I don't need to do anything right now, since my work was done about an hour ago.

"What are you shaking your head at?" Naomi asks. Nikki then chimes in, "Yeah, what's got you so pissed off?"

I scoff and say, "Seth Rollins, obviously. You would think that him being a part of one of the most dominant factions in the WWE would have taught him to grow a set, you know? Either he gets what he wants or he whines until he gets what he wants. It's bullshit, you know?"

Nikki and Naomi both giggle as I keep ranting, "What kind of champion is he supposed to be anyway? Out of all the guys that could have the belt and they give it to Seth 'laughs like Waluigi' Rollins".

The girls' giggles soon turn to full on laughter, but it soon turns to shocked silence when a certain voice cuts through the humorous atmosphere like a knife.

"You got something to say to me?" a shirtless and sweaty Seth Rollins hisses at me. He must have come to watch the aftermath of what he and J&J did to Dolph. Before I can respond, Seth takes an aggressive step towards me, but is blocked from my view when Naomi and Nikki quickly step in front of him.

"Don't talk shit and then hide behind your friends," Seth says.

Without thinking I snap back at him, "Don't start shit and then hide behind your security"

"What's his problem anyway?" Nikki's asks, her voice making its way through the speaker of my smartphone and into my ear. Fresh out of the shower and towel dried with the towel wrapped around me, I have to hold the phone between my left ear and my shoulder while I apply lotion to my legs.

Nikki and I have been complaining about Seth's attitude ever since our little encounter at the arena. Luckily for me, after my lack of judgement and quickness to snap back at Seth, Naomi and Nikki held their ground and Seth realized that he would not get past them, so he settled for just sneering at me and walking away.

"I don't even know," I say, rolling my eyes at how ridiculous he is. I admit, I think about Seth _way_ more than I should. "He's an asshole. I can't wait for someone to finally put him in his place."

"Yeah," Nikki replies with a giggle. "And what's up with his hair? He's been trying to salvage that disgusting little blonde patch for so long it looks more like a weird mutation than it does a dye job."

I laugh out loud as I finish putting the lotion on my legs and take the phone from my ear. I put the phone on speaker and set it down on my bed so I can walk away and put the bottle of cucumber scented lotion on the dresser a few feet away. Nikki continues to rant about Seth and says some very unkind words about his ring gear. I walk back to the bed and pick up the phone and take it off of speaker, cutting off Nikki just as she is saying something about Seth needing to buy a gimp mask to match his "bullshit leather pants". I can't help but laugh at everything she says. Nikki always knows how to put a smile on my face.

"Hey," I say to Nikki, interrupting her tirade. "It's getting late and we've got to get up early so—" I am cut off by a sharp knock on the door. "Hold on," I say to Nikki. I go to the door and open it slightly, peaking around it to find the last person that should ever be on the other side of any door of mine.

"What do you want, Rollins?" I say with a glare.

Without saying anything, Seth roughly shoves the door open, nearly knocking me on my ass. "Hey!" I shout and pull the towel tighter around me. Seth slams the door behind him without taking his eyes off of me. I've never seen such an intense and angry look before in my life. "What's your problem, Se—"

"Shut up. Shut your mouth." Seth's voice is so furious and forceful that my mouth snaps shut as soon as he speaks. He looks me up and down, eyes pausing at the phone in my hand.

"Drop it," he says.

"Excuse me?"

"Drop the fucking phone!"

But I can't drop it. I'm frozen. And I'm a little scared. After a few seconds, Seth rolls his eyes and jumps at me. I panic and try to back away from him, only to trip over my own feet and land on my ass, causing me to drop my phone in the process. Somehow my phone manages to bounce its way under the bed where I can't reach it. Luckily, my towel stays wrapped around me, but before I have time to do anything, Seth is standing above me. He reaches down and grabs a fistful of my hair and then proceeds to yank me to my feet. I can't even catch my breath before he shoves me at my bed. I fall face first into the mattress (embarrassingly so) and scramble to flip myself on my back. I can't even try to defend myself before Seth is on top of me with one hand wrapped around my throat and the other hand fisted into my hair again. His face is so close to mine that I can feel his breath on my lips when he speaks.

"Now," he says gravely. "Let me hear you talk some more shit."

 **And that is part one of two! Hopefully you guys like it so far. I promise you guys the smuttiest of smut in part two! So let me know what you think, mkay?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Seth.**

 **This is the last part to my smuttastic 2-shot. Enjoy.**

Seth clearly doesn't appreciate my silence because he tightens his hand around my throat. I can feel the pressure building up in my head due to my inability to breathe.

"S-Seth" I choke out. Before I can say anything else, he starts to chuckle and then brings his lips to my left ear.

"Aw," he says tauntingly. "Can you not breathe?" He yanks his hand away from my neck, letting me gulp in some much needed air. After a short moment, I finally gather enough breath to shout, "What the fuck is wrong with you, Seth?"

 ***SLAP***

The sting on my face from Seth's slap comes so quickly that I barely react. I can only widen my eyes and reach a hand up to my cheek. _He just slapped me…Seth Rollins just fucking slapped me in my face._ I jerk my hands from my sides, fully prepared to fight back, but Seth is faster than I am. He grabs both of my wrists with one hand and pins them above my head, using his other hand to unhook his belt. My breathing picks up as soon as I realize what is going on. _This is not happening!_ I try to yank my wrists from his hand and start to flail my legs, twisting from side to side, but it's no use. He's stronger than me. Way stronger than me.

"Seth," I whimper when he finally takes his belt from around his waist in one swift tug. He also somehow manages to take off his pants and everything else on the lower half of his body. After a few more seconds of fighting, I give up. There is no way I am getting out of this. I'm stuck and I honestly am having a difficult time not feeling excited about it.

Once Seth is sure that I am calm enough, he lets go of my wrists. Now that my wrists are free, I have more of a fighting chance, but for someone reason, I don't fight at all anymore…..oh, who am I kidding, it is clear why I am not fighting anymore and Seth knows it just as much as I do.

"Shame," Seth says with that annoying smirk that I've seen on his face multiple times in the ring. "I was expecting you to fight back more…and a little bit harder, but what else can I expect from a desperate whore?" _What?_

"Excuse me?" I shout.

"Don't act like you haven't been obsessed with me ever since you started working for this company. You think today was the first time I've heard you talking about me to your slut friends? Honestly sweetheart, if all you wanted was for me to fuck the bitchiness out of you, you could have just asked. This whole 'high and mighty' act you've got going on really pisses me off, but I guess that's what you wanted, huh?"

I push at his chest to get him off of me, only to be shoved back onto the bed with his hand around my throat. Without missing a beat, I slap him hard across his face. _Payback._ I look him directly in his eyes, searching for some sign of what his reaction will be. He stares back for a few seconds and then raises his eyebrows, nodding his head.

"Okay," he says with a sigh. _What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

Before I know what is going on Seth quickly jumps off of me and takes a fistful of my hair, forcing me to roll over onto my stomach. Seth, on his knees beside me on the bed, grips my hair tighter and pulls until I give a small grunt of pain and brings his mouth down to meet my ear and says, "That wasn't very smart."

Seth lets go of my hair, but as soon as I go to move he yells, "If you move I swear to God I'll make you hurt so bad you'll be begging through tears for me to stop." A sharp chill goes through my body and I decide to stay still. He pulls my hands behind my back and wraps his belt may times around and between my wrists. When he is sure I can't pull my hands apart he crawls off of the bed and walks toward my suitcases that are sitting on the floor in the corner of the room.

"What are doing—"

"Shut up!"

The reality of the situation is that I can probably stand up and make a run for the door, but Seth's threat of causing me pain and the possibility of me being seen by anyone with just a towel on keeps me frozen where I am. I have no choice but to watch as Seth unzips my suitcases and dumps all of my stuff onto the floor. _What is he looking for?_ After all of my stuff is piled onto the floor he sits down and starts to sift through everything. My clothes, my makeup…my underwear. I notice that he is sorting my stuff into two random groups and it takes me only a few seconds to realize what he is doing. I can tell from the piles of belts and sandals and brushes….he's looking for things to hit me with! I start to panic and I go to move from my place on the bed, but I freeze again because I can hear Seth's warning ringing loudly in my ear.

"Seth," I plead. "I know that this is about what I said earlier, and I'm sorry okay? Please, don't hurt me—"

"I said shut up!" Seth stands up with my black and silver studded belt in hand (my favorite belt, actually) and walks back over to the bed and looks down at me. He then yanks my towel, the only form of a protection to shield me away from him, away from my body, leaving me on display. He takes the towel, holds it in front of my face and says, "Bite it."

"W-what?"

"Bite it!"

Seth, once again, gets impatient with me and shoves the towel in my face, forcing a part of it into my mouth. He then instructs me to put my ass in the air and I do it as quickly as I can. I tuck my knees under myself and push my ass up as quickly as I can. The deed would have been much easier to do if my hands weren't bound behind me and if I wasn't so scared.

With no warning at all, I feel and hear the smack of my favorite studded belt on my ass. The yell that I let out burns my throat, but is muffled by the towel that was shoved into my mouth. The yells keep coming because the hitting doesn't stop. My ass takes hit after hit from my belt and I can't move now because my fear of being struck with those studs on a more sensitive place is holding me as still as I can be when experiencing the pain that I feel. I can feel tears starting to well up in my eyes, but at soon at the beating started, it stops. Seth moves so quickly though. So fast he is behind me with the belt wrapped around my neck. He pulls roughly, cutting off my air supply once again but I soon get it back when he pulls my hair, forcing me to sit up. The towel drops from my mouth and onto the bed where my face was. I can't hold myself up so the only thing keeping me up is the belt around my neck and the fist in my hair. It hurts, but it is much better than being beaten with a belt.

Not even a second later Seth is forcing his cock deep inside me, stretching me. It hurts, but I know it would have been worse if I wasn't as wet as I am now. I am soaked. Even after being slapped, called a whore, and choked I have never been as embarrassed as I am now, because the man who did all of those things to me has also caused me to be wetter than I have ever been in my entire life. I should be angry right now. I should be in tears. I should be screaming for help. But as I feel Seth thrusting in and out of me with so much force that I am pushed forward and yanked back by my neck and hair every time he moves, I can only grunt and gasp for air and plead that this amazing pain never stops. Seth is so deep inside me that I can feel every thrust that he gives directly on my cervix.

He pulls on the belt and on my hair again, this time to bring me up so that my back is against his chest, his thrusts not missing a single beat. After having me positioned the way that he wants me, he lets go of the belt and lets it fall in front of me. I can finally breathe properly, and if I am being honest, I already miss the feeling of it being around my throat. With my ear so close to his lips he harshly whispers, "How did I know you would be so fucking wet for me?"

I don't respond so he keeps going, "I knew you would get off to this shit. It makes sense. The mouthiest bitch in the company likes to be manhandled like a whore." Every word he speaks sends a pleasurable shock down my spine.

"You talk so much shit," he continues. "because you've been wanting someone to wrap their hand around your throat to shut you up. You can't hold your tongue because you need someone like me to hurt you, don't you?"

I can only give him a nod and a throaty moan, but that is not what he wants. He stops fucking me and shoves me back down face first into the bed and then rolls me over so that I am on my back, laying on my bound hands behind me. He grabs my legs and wraps them around his waist and hammers himself inside me again. My eyes roll into the back of my head, but they quickly come back when I am once again slapped in the face. There is something so disrespectfully sexy about him hitting me like that and I love it.

"Look at me," he growls. "and tell me that you need someone like me to hurt you."

I look him directly in the eyes and I tell him what he wants to hear. Not only do I tell him what he wants to hear, but I mean every single word. But I don't need _someone_ like Seth Rollins to hurt me, I need Seth Rollins himself to hurt me and fuck me and make me feel this thrill of being treat like the whore that he says I am. I tell him all of this through groans, moans, and gasps and I can feel my words getting to him because he starts to fuck me harder and he starts to growl more frequently and his breathing picks up. I have never been fucked this good in my entire life and I let him know through the scratches that I make on his chest just how I feel. Seth reaches down and starts to rub my clit and my orgasm builds up faster than it ever has before.

"You better look at me when you come," He says staring me in my eyes. "You better fucking look at me." It doesn't take long either. Only after a few more seconds do I experience an orgasm so intense that I have to grab onto the bed cover under my bound hands to make sure I don't float away because of this amazing feeling. Seth continues to fuck me through my orgasm and I start to shake because of the powerful feeling going on inside me. I can tell that Seth will be coming soon so through my haze of pleasure I stutter out, "B-birth contr-trol." He nods, letting me know that he understands and finally achieves his release inside of me. His hands squeeze my thighs so hard that I know that there will be bruises where his fingers are. When we both come down from our highs, Seth rolls off of me and lays down on his back next to me, while I lay down on my stomach and face him.

"So, shit talker" he breaths out. "do I still have to worry about you running around and spewing bullshit to your friends just to piss me off?"

I look over at him with a grin and say, "If you fuck me like that every time I do…..Yeah you should probably expect more shit talking."

Seth looks at me with the most adorable smile I have ever seen and lets out a sweet and genuine laugh and of course, I soon join in.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

"So," Nikki says while sitting across from me at the table of a small, but fancy restaurant. "How was your night last night?"

I stare at and move my fork around in my fruit salad trying to decide whether or not I want to eat a piece of cantaloupe or honeydew first and say nonchalantly, "It was good, you?"

The frustrated sigh from Nikki is what causes me to look up at her and see an annoyed look on her face.

"What?" I ask. She rolls her eyes and says, "Well if you're not going to spill, I'll just ask: What's it like to fuck Seth Rollins?"

"What!" I shout, but quickly quiet down when other people in the restaurant look in our direction. "What are you talking about?" My mind starts to race frantically trying to figure out how Nikki could have known. _Stupid fucking Seth probably told the whole locker room!_

"I mean, damn girl, who would have thought you were the type to like the rough stuff," she laughs, but soon stops when she sees me about to damn near have a panic attack.

"What's wrong?" she asks with genuine concern.

"Nicole," I say slowly. "Who told you about me and Seth?"

A look of realization appears on Nikki's face and then she starts to laugh again. "No one told me," she says through laughter.

"Then how do you know?" I say, confused.

"Girl….next time you decide to have a boy toy over and throw your own little fuck fest, make sure you hang up the phone first, or at least warn me so I can prepare myself because I-"

"How much of it did you hear?" I say frantically. The memory of when Seth made me drop my phone under the bed when he attacked me flashes through my mind.

"I heard everything," she says with a huge smile on her face. "and I tried to get John to listen in too, but of course he's got to be the noble one: 'you shouldn't invade people's privacy like that Nicole'," she mimics John's deep voice. "Sadly, my baby isn't that into voyeurism, so I was on my own."

Normally, I would correct Nikki's incorrect use of the word "voyeurism" but I am way too embarrassed to care about any of that now.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **And that is the end of that! Hopefully you enjoyed the smut fest! Review and favorite please!**


End file.
